Cayliarin Phoenixsorrow
One half of the Phoenixsorrow Sisters, Cayliarin Phoenixsorrow is a member of the Sunspears, led by Sakialyn Emberstar and Arandur Brightsword. Early Life Cayliarin grew up on the coasts of Eversong Woods, taking after her father more than her mother as she helped him either fish, or load and unload cargo and whatever other tasks he needed help with. Due to the nature of the work, she had travelers from all over the lands of Quel’thalas who came to buy from her father, from the richest of the rich to the poorest of the poor. Wealthy merchants, veteran soldiers, scholars, beggars, and many more that she couldn’t even begin to remember. This opened up Cayliarin’s mind to a lot of different ventures in her life, although she eventually became settled on becoming a Paladin, much to the dismay of her father, as he never wished for a fighter’s life for her, but ultimately he caved in and allowed her to begin her training. Years of training were required before Cayliarin was satisfied with her skill level, and it was not soon after she had completed her training as a Paladin that war had come to Quel’thalas’ shores, with invaders from a place unfamiliar to her came to destroy what she held dearly. War Time Cayliarin served alongside all sorts of men and women in the Second War, but her goal always remained the same- protect Quel’thalas, and make sure it does not fall. She was not a part of the official military of Quel’thalas, but she had served in conflicts that they were a part of, aiding those in what way she could, whether it be healing those injured gravely, or moving equipment or ammo to those who needed it. However, she was always the best at combat, and was a fierce fighter on the field, striking down troll, orc, and whatever else that tried to take down her homeland. Although she was not totally without mercy, Cayliarin was at times quite ruthless with how she dealt with those whom she managed to injure, often taking no quarter and executing those who would try to fight her. At the end of the day, however, Quel’thalas eventually pulled out of the war, much to Cayliarin’s protest, but the Second War ultimately proved to be only a stepping stone in the challenges Quel’Thalas would face. As a small peacetime passed, Cayliarin returned home to help her father, although she was the one who did the heavy lifting more often than him, as he had begun to grow frail and old, although he was still a rather respectable fisherman and still made a pretty penny off his business. However, this only lasted for a couple of years, before once more an enemy came knocking at the door of Quel’Thalas, although this time in much more force and power than the Trolls and Orcs in the Second War. Cayliarin stayed much closer to her home this time, but she knew that the forces of the Undead were too much for the town, and that her and her father, the only two of her family that had stayed in their small fishing town, would have to leave or perish. However, Cayliarin’s father was not in the shape he once was, and had to be carried up the steep cliffs of the roadway to the entrance of the town, where the horses were kept. However, the combined force of the Scourge, and the fact that Cayliarin had to carry her father alongside her already heavy plate armor and greatsword proved to be incredibly exhausting for the Paladin, and eventually her father insisted that he put her down. Even though she protested, she knew that her father was right, and after a few words were exchanged between the two (of which she has never spoken of since then, only keep the advice that he gave her to herself), she left him behind as Scourge began to start to overwhelm the town, and left her homeland, eventually falling to the fate that all the other living high elves had fallen to, and became a blood elf, and also like many others of those who shared a faith in the Light as well, Cayliarin’s faith also faltered, and she eventually lost her powers. However, unlike some who decided to pursue the power of the Light and becoming Blood Knights, Cayliarin had no interest in such a venture, as it was not power she sought in her grief of losing not only her homeland, but the man she had grown up with for years, whom she had helped from when she was but a child all the way until adulthood, and she knew that no power in the Light would bring either of those back. Aftermath and Later Years In the end, Cayliarin had left her homeland behind for several years, not following Kael’thas Sunstrider to the Outlands like many of her people did, and instead becoming a travelling mercenary, providing her sword for those who would accept her service, although she never had a permanent home like she once had, and her heart was never truly in the right place that it once was. She had grown even colder than before, offering no mercy to anyone who dared to try to cross her, sometimes to the dismay of whomever she was working with. In the end, however, Cayliarin knew she could truly never leave what she had called home, even if it was shattered. After years on the road, facing whatever danger that may try to come in her way, earning what money she could, even amongst those she detested, she ultimately returned home to Quel’thalas, well after they had begun to restore some of Silvermoon City, and Cayliarin had begun to pitch in with the efforts to rebuild as well as quell any threats, whether it be undead, the wretched, or any other invaders. After months of spending time working on her own, Cayliarin had caught word of a military organization within Quel’Thalas called The Sunguard, and after some doubts after the fall of Quel’Thalas and the military’s failure to protect the land, she ultimately decided to join up with the Sunguard in hopes to keep fate from repeating itself. Appearance Armed with the armor that she had when she was a Paladin, a crafted set from the local town blacksmith along with her greatsword, Cayliarin keeps the armor and her weapon to this day as a reminder of what she once was. A newer addition to her armor however is a hood that is used to hide some of her features, although it was mainly used before she came back to Quel’Thalas, she can still be seen having it on fairly frequently in public and in battle. Personality Cayliarin is often a divisive figure, with her methods of how she treats others in battle as well as her thoughts on certain topics, but for those who she does call ‘friend’, she values them highly in her life, and is willing to put her life on the line for those whom she cares about with no concern for her own well being. Category:Characters